


Best Laid Plans

by Sangerin



Category: Hotel Babylon
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: 40fandoms, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is one of those days. (Originally posted 24 March 2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

Anna is man-crazy, and never looks at a woman except to criticise, or to assess the talents of the enemy. Rebecca, on the other hand, swings both ways (on occasion), as does Jackie.

Jackie has been known to call down to the manager's office for a room inspection rather than reception, on those days when Rebecca has smiled at her a little more than usual, or taken the trouble to brush less-than-subtly against Jackie at the end of a team meeting.

Today is one of those days.

Jackie knows that stockings and garter belts are one of Rebecca's kinks. The last time Jackie greeted Rebecca wearing just a bra, garter belt, stockings and heels, Rebecca pushed Jackie down onto the bed and, focusing on the skin between the tops of the stockings and the bottom of the garter belt, had kissed and licked and sucked and nibbled Jackie into such a state that the entire room had to be re-made. Usually it was just the bed itself.

Rebecca's favourite outfit is an all-white pant suit, and it's Jackie's favourite, too. She's fantasised about stripping Rebecca down, piece by piece, until all Rebecca is wearing is the white lacy bra and the pants, which are open.

She reaches room 502 and goes in, taking off her jacket as soon as she gets inside the room. She wants to be ready – just stockings and garter belt – when Rebecca arrives.

Then the en suite door opens, and Rebecca walks out, completely nude.

Jackie swallows. 'Well, I had plans, but...' Rebecca reaches for Jackie. '... this is even better.'


End file.
